


Let's Be Screwed Up Together

by Mycroffed



Category: Humans (TV), Merlin (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Just jumping on the humans wagon, Merlin/Humans/iZombie crossover, Slow Build, and it's goooooooooood, anyway, because come one, but just to be sure watch the series first, don't think there are major spoilers, it's only eight episodes guys, two amazing new series with my favorite actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has lived for years and years. He just wishes that Arthur would finally turn up again. He's carrying the name Leo when he meets another man called Lowell. Could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Screwed Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying this out. I don't know if I'll finish it or not (probably?). But I loved Humans and iZombie and of course Merlin. So here's a drabble.  
> Thanks for reading, kudo'ing and commenting!

Merlin had been waiting for years. At first, the first few years, he had felt hopeful, he had hoped that Arthur would be reborn. He searched the entire kingdom, every single small village as he tried to find his best friend. He used his magic to hide the fact that he wasn't aging anymore - he had made that mistake the first time he had settled down in a village after he had given up the first time and people didn't really like it when someone didn't seem to age, even after fifty years.

He never stayed anywhere very long, always travelling around, living his entire way through history. He often changed his name, changed his identity, hoping that one day, he'd find Arthur again. He never seemed to die - and he _had_ tried, he really had - he just continued to live, on and on and on.

He watched people develop, watched them revolt, invent, destroy, create, he'd seen it all, from a distance. He tried to stay in the shadows, he tried not to meddle with history because otherwise, one day, people would figure out that that man who helped Louis XIV in Versailles was also the one who had previously helped Charlemagne and who would later stand by the side of Napoleon.

So throughout time, Merlin cursed his long life, cursed the fact that he couldn't die. He was meant to be by the side of the Once and Future King, he knew that, but he had never thought that it meant that he would stay alive until Arthur would return. He served in the different wars that coursed through Europe - at first - and then World War I and II. After that, he swore to never, ever again fight in any kind of war.

Merlin lived through the fifties, the sixties, the seventies. Electricity was helpful, it was better to have a light that ran on that than to have to rely on candles, like he had to in his youth. Guns were a terrible invention, way too powerful, way too dangerous.

In the nineties, Merlin's body at the time was in an accident. A man, someone he had been living with at the time, was working on AIs and sentient robots. The man didn't know that Merlin couldn't die, so he tried to fix him, tried to bring him back when the warlock's heart had stopped beating. He altered his body, made him partly robot - was he what people called a cyborg now? - to keep his heart beating. He wasn't quite human anymore, but then again, he never really was.

He lived on, with people almost like him, synths with a consciousness who looked after him, made sure that his heart wouldn't stop beating. But Merlin never quite forgot Arthur, not even when he carried the name Leo Elster as a shield, to hide who he really was.

 

*

 

Merlin wanted to travel all over the world, see ever single country he could, looking for Arthur. One day, he had turned on the TV, zapped to the music channel and saw a man, singing, who looked exactly like Arthur. The only difference was that this man had dark hair instead of blond. But then again, Merlin wasn't the same anymore either - he had a beard now, well a stubble, something he was quite proud of as well.

He waited for the channel to tell him who it was, who was singing and as soon as he knew the name - Lowell Tracy - he grabbed his laptop and looked him up. The man was a singer-songwriter who had recently moved to America, who was a party animal and who lived for kicks. There were multiple videos all over the internet of him jumping out of planes, doing other things that would definitely give him a adrenaline kick. With a bit of more research and even a little bit of hacking, he discovered that he was a suspect in a murder case.

He needed to get there, he needed to go to America so that he could talk to him, at least try to figure out if this Lowell had Arthur's memories or if he was just seeing things. He made his way over as soon as he could - he had quite an impressive bank account - so after buying plane tickets, he packed up everything he had and made his way over to America.

 

*

 

Merlin smiled widely -for the first time in ages - when he landed in the airplane, in America. He had a bounce in his step as he made his way towards the luggage delivery. After he grabbed his luggage, he called a cab and made his way to the hotel where Lowell was staying. He asked for the room next to the superstar.

He listened closely, tried to listen as to when the man next to him arrived back in his room and when he went out. One day, he heard Arth-Lowell come home and he made his way out of his room, bumping into the man. Lowell had been carrying a guitar and a couple of pages of music sheets and everything fell down on the floor.

"I'm... I'm so sorry!" Merlin - no, he was Leo now - said immediately, holding his hands up to the man. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He bent over to pick up the sheets and the guitar, only to bump with his head against Lowell's.

The superstar groaned in pain as both their heads banged together. "Ow..." He rubbed his forehead and got back up again.

Leo smiled weakly before he gave the guitar and the music sheets back to the man. "I'm really sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's alright, mate. It was just an accident." Lowell said - god he had the same voice as Arthur had.

"I'm Leo, by the way. Leo Elster." Merlin held out a hand towards the man.

"Lowell. Lowell Tracy." He took the hand and shook it, smiling widely. "Nice to meet you. Well, it would've been if we hadn't banged our heads together."

"Once again, sorry 'bout that." Leo apologized again.

"Is that an English accent I hear there?" Lowell asked, as he let go of the hand. "Or am I just imagining things?"

"I'm originally from Northern Ireland." He explained as he nodded.

"Originally?"

"I've been living in London for ages now. I'm just here on a holiday." Leo just wished he could ask the man if he remembered a previous life.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Lowell asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked properly at the man in front of him.

"I don't think we have." The warlock said, even though he knew that they had, back in Camelot.

"Hmm, I might have seen someone who looked like you. Maybe without the beard?" The superstar looked a bit closer at the warlock. "Look, I'd love to keep talking to you, but I've got to go, I've got someone I have to meet. But since we live next to each other, I'm sure that we'll bump into each other again."

"I hope so." Leo said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Lowell."

"You too, Leo." Lowell nodded a goodbye to him, before he turned around and left, leaving Leo all alone and grinning like an idiot.

"Good to have you back, you clotpole." Merlin mumbled before he went back into his room.

 

*

 

The next time the two of them bumped into each other was when they both had some more time than last time.

"Hey, Leo, wasn't it?" Lowell grinned that very Arthur looking grin and Merlin's heart made a little jump.

"Yeah, yes, yup... I mean, yes, that's me. And you're Lowell, right?" _Fuck you stupid mouth_.

A soft laugh escaped the musician. "Why are you nervous? I'm just a boy next door. Quite literally."

Leo huffed. "You're not just a boy next door, you're also a superstar." _Well, you rocked_ my _world back then_.

"I try to forget that most of the time. I kind of hate my life as a superstar." Lowell said softly. "People always act like they know me, even though they have never met them. Just... Don't tell anyone, alright?"

Leo crossed his heart with his finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He grinned.

"Hey, would you like to go out and get a drink or something?" Lowell asked softly, biting his lip nervously.

"That sounds amazing." Leo smiled. "I would love that."


End file.
